


as long as i'm with you

by asocial_butterfly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Homophobic Language, Piercings, Social Media, Tag As I Go, Trans Hinata Shouyou, YouTube, british Japanese kagayama, hinata owns a tattoo/piercing shop, kagayama wears skirts, youtube boybriends, youtube shenanigans, youtuber kagayama tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocial_butterfly/pseuds/asocial_butterfly
Summary: Kageyama tobio is an east London, YouTuber who recently moved in with his long distanced partner Hinata shoyo in California. follow 22-year-old Kageyama balance his sports science degree, his growing youtube career and opinions of ignorant idiots.hinata shoyo is a 23-year-old college drop out, who owns his own tattoo parlour, apartment and is currently in a 3 almost 4-year relationship with a handsome young man who often wears crop tops that drive Hinata nuts. follow Hinata as he deals with peoples strange assumptions of him, his overly inappropriate employees/friends bokuto and Kuro and adjusting to his boyfriend's youtube lifestyle.





	as long as i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> I was scavenging Ao3 for haikyuu youtube AU fics but I could only find a few that satisfied my ich, there is also a distinct lack of tobio in cute clothes basically I took all my favourite headcanons and made yet another shit storm.
> 
> IMPORTANT I GUESS  
> now originally kags was going to be gender fluid but, i don't think that what I was going for. his gender is male {he uses he/him prounouns} but his gender expression is fluid if that makes sense.
> 
> what better way to start a youtube AU than with a Q&A enjoy!!

uploader: Tobiyolo  
title: Q&A ft the energetic tangerine in the back

video description  
A baby blue backdrop fills the screen whilst dainty curvy font slides across the centre 'tobiyolo' the video cuts to an unfocused shot of a comfy looking apartment.

two voices can be barely heard of the camera then there's another cut and a tall black haired adult male is stood in frame however his attention still seems to be on whoever is out of shot. 

''you know you can just sit in the background you don't have to be out of shot'' the raven-haired male laughed a little, the fondness in his voice shone.

then there's a final cut and this time tobio's focus is solely on his viewers and his orange haired companion is sat in the background amongst the many blankets a strew on their couch whilst he uses his phone.

''uhm all right, hi its been a while and as you can all see I am indeed alive, that's for whoever started #tobioisdead'' a small giggle can be heard from the mountain of blankets n the back.

''so now that that's been clarified, earlier today I tweeted after a long time of supposed death and asked you guys to ask me questions and after going through the numerous 'omg your alive'' comments I managed to find some questions.'' he sighed but there was no real annoyance behind it.

''seriously guys you had one job. anyways the first question'' the tall man draped in a milk pink cut off jumper pulled out his phone the phone case had a striking resemblance to a milk carton with a straw sticking out of it.

''this comes from the twitter user 'yamasmilkshakes' i can't believe I said that out lout'' the last part of his sentence was ever so slightly whispered. 

''and they ask 'where have you been I've been worried I think my crops have died and my acne is back, I need answers boy.' firstly I asked for a question, not your life story, you should probably water those crops. but basically, I've moved in case you couldn't guess that by my new background''

his lengthy arms wave sporadically at his background being his couch potato of a boyfriend ''and moving is the second most stressful thing iv'e done in my 22 years of life. number 1 being dealing with that Walmart tabby cat in the back over there'' his thumb juts towards the unsuspecting man on the couch ''WHO ARE YOU CALLING WALMART U WHORE'' the video cuts once again.

''question numero dose from 'milkytobs' and they ask 'do we ever get to meet the bae whats he like p.s love your videos' why thank you, I to love my videos and as for your first question'' 

there's a beat of silence and tobio moves to the left of the screen and the camera focuses on sunshine personified who now abandoned his phone in favour of waving with both hands at the camera ''Hiiii''.

tobio's broad frame is back in the center ''there you've met him....jk if you guys really want to get to know him ill probably drag him when he isn't busy at work or whatever, but as for what he's like'' again another beat of silence, and tobio stars at the camera sardonically ''he is like an itch you can't scratch...take that however you will, on to the next question from 'kagswife2018' '' ''Woah tobio i didn't know you were married''

the sarcastic voice of Hinata shoyo rung through the room followed by his music like laughter and if you squinted hard enough you might have seen the ball of silver centred on his tongue. 

''neither did i, when did we get married young lady and can i possibly have a devours'' his perfectly shaped eyebrow quirked in curiosity before his face reverted to one of relaxed confidence ''my wife asks ' 'is there anything that annoys you when done by other people but you don’t mind when your s/o does it p.s I watch your videos religiously’ to be completely honest can't stand when people exist…like why…just stop, but I don’t mind if sho exists’’ a burst of laughter erupts from both men.

Kagayama is unable to be seen on screen as he crouches down to ease his laughter ‘’I'm kidding but I hate, hate, hate when people call me Tobi ughh it pisses me off so much like its just an o left to finish it of lazy ass, its mostly people in my uni who i don't like but they think i like them, you know who you are. but I don’t mind if that one calls me that, not that he does it often but yeah hope that answers your question.''

the video continues with tobio answering questions sent in and ever so often shoyo would share his 2 cence. ''from pinkpantherswhore' what kind of names do you guys have I'm so confused, anyways they ask 'how many piercings do you have, when did you get them and are you planning on getting any more' all right mate ask all the bloody questions in the universe....I'm kidding thank you so much for taking time out of your day to do this'' 

his laughter was melodious '' I swear I always sound like such an ass in these'' he said to nobody in particular. ''you don't just sound like an ass you are one'' ''did I ask for you input'' ''no but your gonna get it anyways'' ''YOUR MAKING ME GO OFF TRACK SHO!'' 

cut

''back to the question, I have three piercings in total, that's nothing compared to that orange with vocal cords 7. I used to have surface hip piercings when I was 16 but they closed up and I'm just now realising I wouldn't have wanted them in the long run also when I was fifteen I tried to pierce my septum but it got infected and my mum had to take me to the hospital so that kind of sucked. but all the piercing I have now I got between the ages of 18 and 21. as to whether or not I want more that depends, this school I've transferred to is a bit hot on things like that so ide probably only be getting really hidden ones -''

he was cut off by an enthusiastic voice ''you can always get a Prince Albert piercing, I can even give you the boyfriends discount'' ''haha very funny'' 

''and lastly from 'forevergay' same, they ask 'can you please make a video on long-distance relationships, I'm in one right now and sometimes i just want someone to relate to' wow that's awkward considering my long distance isn't all that long anymore I mean he's right there. hey, sho wanna make a video of our long distance experience?'' 

he turns slightly so that his boyfriend is visible to the camera ''sure, i don't mind'' he answered genuinely, his and tobio's story is one thing he's always ready to go on an on about.

''well you heard him, sometime when my schedule allows and he's not too busy we shall try to give your advice, but that's it for today, I hope your curiosity had been appeased and no one thinks I'm dead anymore GOODBYE''

the end screen is the same shade of blue as the intro except with a clear subscribe button being filled in with an animated milk bottle then being clicked, a painted middle finger flips onto its side and turns to a like button and a gif of opera with the captions ''a link for you, a link for you, you all get a link'' for share and the screen goes blank.

posted 6 hours ago  
1,838,365 views

93K likes

41dislikes

comments

sams rave  
omg so glad to see you post again Kageyama, I've missed your salty ass

 

dannyboi  
wow, never thought ide see your boyfriend, you guys seem like such a cute couple please do videos with him

 

professes  
gay ass fags, fuck of youtube  
replys  
mellymoos  
was that really necessary, who asked for your input

professes  
well your gonna get it anyways

mellymoos  
wow you watched the video all the way to that point, some things telling you didn't hate it as much as you say

 

sandrasslipers  
CAN WE ALL TALK ABOUT THE FACT THAT TOBIOS BOYFRIEND OFFERED TO GIVE HIM A PRICE ALBERT PRICING OMG IM ALIVE, IM READY OMG.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too boring this story was mostly started for my personal indulgence in youtube kags if anyone knows any youtube AUs pls comment them I really need it. also, would you like the next chapter to be set irl or the 'meet my boyfriend video + how we met' cuz that will be a thing at some point.
> 
> IMPORTANT  
> in 10 or so days I start my GCSE wish me luck, and I have no idea why I started a new fic before my exams also follow my new Tumblr acebutterflyblog were ill post a mood board thing for kags.


End file.
